


Prostitution

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothels, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya finds a job at the brothel to gain information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostitution

**Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #9 Prostitution   
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Pairing:**  OC x Izaya  
 **Prompt:**  Brothel  
  
It was only suppose to last two nights… Shiki had asked Izaya to go undercover as a male prostitute at the brothel to gain very specific information. The client was staged so that Izaya didn’t even have to service him, all he had to do was eavesdrop on the room next door…  
  
But something went wrong. Something went badly wrong… as a fight broke out between a two large yakuza families and the pimps had to hurriedly run with everyone before the police caught whiff of their business…  
  
And that was how Izaya’s papers were lost, even Shiki using his men to search for him couldn’t find him anymore. Constantly drugged and chained, used until he was spent, the once proud informant was a cum bucket, shackled to his bed in an illegal underground brothel as he lay there with his legs spread. His lips were cracked with dried cum, his ass sore and his once creamy thighs bruised and marked.   
  
When the door opened, Izaya slowly turned his head, exhausted from the earlier round. The man was middle-aged, slightly balding with a beer belly. He stank… but Izaya was sure he stank too with sweat from an hour ago.   
  
The bed creaked as the stranger sat down and took off his pants.  
  
“You’ve got a pretty face despite being dirty,” the older man smirked as he squeezed the once informant’s bum.  
  
Izaya opened his parched lips to speak but the man shoved his cock inside it instead.   
  
“Since you’re other hole’s pretty dirty, I’ll just use this one.”   
  
The prostitute closed his hopeless eyes and started to work his tongue, sucking him off. It was just another day of work.


End file.
